1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to water faucets and more particularly to an improved swivel spout structure for use with water faucets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An important aspect of many modern water faucets is a movable spout which allows the spout to be swiveled into various positions over a sink or to be rotated completely out of the way when it is not being used. Swivel spout sub-assemblies are in common usage on two basic types of water faucets, namely on single water line faucets and those which are commonly referred to as mixing faucets due to their being connected to both a hot water line and a cold water line. Even though single water line faucets are considerably simpler than mixing faucets, the swivel spouts of those faucets are generally similar to each other.
Some prior art attempts have been made in mixing faucet structures to incorporate various other functions in with the swivel spout mechanism such as water temperature regulating structures, flow rate regulating structures, and the like. Such mixing faucet structures are relatively costly and of complex configuration and are not related to the scope and objectives of the improvements of the present invention.
Generally speaking, a swivel spout sub-assembly, other than the complex multi-function structures mentioned above, will include a spout, a faucet body which is configured to accept the spout and separate mounting hardware for demountably interconnecting the faucet body and the spout. Although must swivel spout sub-assemblies are reliable and function quite well, they need to disassembled from time to time for replacing worn or damaged "O"-rings or whatever type of sealing gaskets are used in the particular sub-assembly. In addition to the costs associated with these multi-component prior art swivel spout assemblies, disassembly and reassembly difficulties exist.
Some prior art swivel spout sub-assemblies employ an exposed threaded nut for attachment of the spout to an externally threaded boss, or nipple, of the faucet body. Whenever disassembly is required, a wrench must be used on the threaded nut. Due to corrosion and/or mineral deposition, loosening and removal of the mounting nut can be difficult and almost invariably, the decorative and corrosion inhibiting plating of the mounting nut will be damaged. When plating damage occurs, the nut should be replaced not only for appearance sake, but to prevent rapid corrosive destruction. Due to corrosion problems several attempts have been made to use plastic components. However, such components can be easily damaged, split or otherwise destroyed whenever a wrench needs to be used for disassembly. Typical prior art examples of this type of swivel mounting structure can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,240 which issued on Dec. 21, 1976, to J. P. Liautaud, and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,600 of D. W. Peterson et al which issued on Nov. 27, 1984.
Whenever a more decorative appearance is desired, another basic type of swivel spout configuration is used instead of the above described exposed mounting nut. In this second prior art type of swivel spout mounting arrangement an especially configured connector is used with such a connector be sometimes referred to as a shroud ring. A shroud ring is provided with a smooth and decorative exposed portion which is considered by many to be more aesthetically appealing than an exposed threaded nut. The shroud ring is also provided with a hidden portion which is threadingly attached to the faucet body such as by being located beneath the decorative shell of the faucet body. In that the exposed decorative portion of a shroud ring is smooth, a conventional wrench cannot be used and a pipe wrench will quickly destroy that portion of the shroud ring. Therefore, shroud rings require some sort of special tool for removal and installation with such special tools be dependent on the particular shroud ring configuration. One example of this prior art latter type of swivel spout structure may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,075 of E. R. Percival et al which issued on Mar. 11, 1975.
Due to the lack of the required special tool and the well known possibility of component damage, many people are hesitant to make what would otherwise be a simple repair. As a result, many faucets are left with leaking swivel spout sub-assemblies.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved swivel spout sub-assembly for use on water faucets which overcomes some of the problems and shortcomings of the prior art.